


Billy and Teddy Date With a Spying Family

by what_a_nerd



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Date Night, Kinda, M/M, Overprotective Family, Slight Tommy/Kate but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy go out on a date to a little diner, and Billy's family feels the need to keep an eye on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy and Teddy Date With a Spying Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got the idea of gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com  
> This was meant to be a 50's AU but I have no idea how to do a 50's AU, and I didn't exactly stick to the original headcannon, so yeah.  
> Uh, this is the first time I have written a Young Avengers fanfic.  
> Hope you enjoy it, and comment your opinions.

There was a loud knock on the door, and then upstairs came a, “it’s probably Teddy, tell him I am still getting ready.”

The first one to arrive to the door was Tommy, followed closely by his uncle, Pietro.

“Altman” said Tommy after he opened the door.

Tommy stared at him, trying his best to intimidate Teddy, who towered over him, behind him was what Teddy thought was just an older version of Tommy stared at him wearily.

Teddy simply smiled, “Hey Tommy, is Billy ready yet?”

Tommy glanced back at the staircase, then looked at Teddy, “no, he said he wasn’t going, he said he doesn’t li-“

“Thomas!” said a loud voice, followed by “ignore him Teddy, William will be down in a second”

A woman appeared out from behind Tommy and Pietro, pushing them both out of the way.

“I’m Wanda, Thomas and William’s mother” she said holding out a hand, which Teddy shook.

Then the sound of hurried footsteps drew everyone’s attention to the staircase as Billy appear.

“Okay, I’m ready” he said, pushing past everyone, he quickly kissed his mother’s cheek, said a quick 'love you' then grabbed Teddy’s hand and left.

Tommy glared at Teddy until they were out of sight then he grabbed his leather jacket off the hook and pulled out his phone.

“Where are you going?” asked his mother, surprised.

“Sorry, got to go, love you mum, bye” he said, not answering her question.

He dialled a number and on the third ring someone answered.

“Hey Katie, want to go to dinner with me tonight?”

* * *

Teddy’s car was down the street as per the request of Billy.

They got in a went straight to the diner, Teddy had wanted to do something a little more formal but since both were not exactly loaded they decided a nice little diner would be a better option.

They whole time Billy could see how nervous Teddy was, Billy found it very cute.

Just before they went inside Billy heard the familiar sound of a motorbike pull into the car park, Teddy didn’t notice it, and Billy pretended not to.

They entered the diner, there are only a couple of people inside, but all of them are familiar faces, including the ageing man pretending to read a plastic menu, which is upside down, they decided to take a seat at the other end of the diner.

The waiter and Billy barely managed to keep a straight face when he saw the white hair appear from underneath the cheap black wig, and possibly one of the fakest moustache he has ever seen.

“Can I have a steak burger with the lot and a strawberry milkshake” said Teddy, not even looking up from the plastic menu in front of him.

Billy looked at his date and smiled, he seemed oblivious to the waiter.

“Can I get a cheeseburger with a coke” said Billy.

The waiter nodded and winked at Billy then walked away.

A couple walked in the door, and Billy avoided eye contact as they laughed and sat down not too far away from them.

“So, you family seems nice” said Teddy.

Billy smiled and glanced at the couple then at the waiter, “they are something” said Billy.

“I don’t think your brother likes me”

“Oh, yeah, he doesn’t, sorry” said Billy bluntly.

Teddy laughed nervously, then it was silence.

Their food came, the waiter put Teddy’s down a little roughly, Billy almost thought he was just going to drop it on Teddy.

It was quiet while they ate, Teddy glanced at Billy every few seconds, blushed and then looked at his own food, Billy felt his face also go red.

“Don’t steal my chips!” someone yelled followed by a familiar laugh, Billy looked up to the couple sitting several seats away from them.

And this is when Teddy finally notices.

“Is that Tommy and Kate?” he asked.

Billy laughed and nodded, “you have finally noticed”

Teddy went red, “how long have they been here?”

“Since the start”

Teddy looked around, then noticed the waiter, “and is that your uncle?”

Billy nodded, “yeah, I should have mentioned, you date me, you date my family, I’m actually surprised my parents aren’t here”

“So your brother and uncle followed us here, wow” Teddy said surprised.

“Yeah, oh, and my grandpa is also here”

“I feel so awkward now” Teddy said, his face going redder than ever.

Billy reached over and grabbed his hand, “don’t worry Teddy, they probably won’t do anything bad”

“Probably?!"

“Let’s just get some desert”

A waitress comes up to them, and Billy notices that his family is gone, he can hear a motorbike drive off.

* * *

Billy lets Teddy drop him off in front of the house, his parents are staring out of the living room window, and his brother and Kate are staring outside his bedroom window, he can’t see his uncle but he is almost definite that he is watching, he wonders if his grandpa is here.

“This was nice” Billy said as they both get out of the car.

“Yeah, except that almost your whole family was there, because that was weird, but I want to do this again” said Teddy as they start slowly walking up to the front door.

Billy grabbed Teddy hand and pulled him to a stop.

“I would really like that, and maybe I could convince my family not to come next time”

“That would be nice” said Teddy.

Billy feels his face go hot, so he grabbed Teddy shirt to pull him close, then he stands on his tippy toes and barely touches his lips to Teddy’s, who helps by leaning down a bit.

There are only there for a second before they hear

“Get a room!” yelled Tommy, and Kate laughs loud enough to be heard from wear they are.

“See you at school tomorrow, Teddy” said Billy, pulling away.

Teddy smiled and quickly stole another kiss from Billy, “see you Billy” he said before walking away.

Billy smiled as he walked to the front door, which is already open and his parents are standing there, his mother smiling proudly, and he thinks he can almost see his father crack a smile.

“Did you have fun Billy?’ she asked.

Billy glanced back at Teddy before nodding, “yeah mum, I did.”


End file.
